Le choix d'Aro
by aroishot
Summary: Jane risque d'être remplacée. Une candidate dotée d'un pouvoir supérieur au sien vient de se présenter devant Aro. Quel choix fera le redoutable Roi des vampires ? One shot


Le moment que redoutait Jane était enfin arrivé : elle risquait d'être remplacée. Dans la salle du trône où se tenait toute la famille royale et les membres les plus importants de la garde, la "jeune" vampire attendait le verdict avec angoisse. Des trois Rois vampires, un seul lui importait réellement et c'était celui qui tardait à annoncer sa décision. Aro, son créateur, son maître, son idole, son Roi, semblait pensif tandis que Caius n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à donner son accord pour intégrer la nouvelle recrue. Marcus, lui, avait décrété qu'il se rangerait de l'avis d'Aro après lui avoir touché la main. Grâce à ce simple geste, il lui avait transmis toutes les informations dont il disposait. En effet, Marcus et Aro, deux des trois Rois vampires, étaient dotés d'un pouvoir surnaturel tandis que Caius, le troisième Roi, n'en avait aucun. Ce dernier leur en voulait d'ailleurs de se sentir ainsi tenu à l'écart. Il fallait à chaque fois toute la diplomatie et l'intelligence d'Aro pour raisonner le Roi "ordinaire". Néanmoins, Caius gardait un caractère renfrogné, hargneux et particulièrement sadique. Il était prisonnier de cette soif de vengeance et de ce profond désir de reconnaissance. Le seul moment où il se sentait un tant soit peu apaisé était les rares moments où Aro se rangeait de son côté. Or, malgré ce que Marcus avait pu transmettre à Aro, Caius était sûr que cette fois, Aro serait d'accord avec lui. Il savait son frère avide de pouvoir et une telle opportunité de mettre la main sur un vampire aussi puissant ne pouvait pas laisser Aro indifférent. C'était évident alors pourquoi hésitait-il ? Etait-ce parce que Marcus, qui avait le don de voir les liens entre les gens, avait vu que cette future recrue ne serait pas fidèle ? Aro était un homme malin: il saurait s'approprier ce nouveau pouvoir. Etait-ce parce qu'il tenait à Jane ? Elle s'était certes montrée utile jusqu'à présent mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance désormais.

Et Jane le savait aussi bien que Caius. Tant qu'ils se montraient indispensables, les gardes dotés d'un pouvoir occupaient un poste important et étaient récompensés en fonction de leur utilité. Cependant, s'ils s'avéraient qu'une nouvelle recrue pouvait les remplacer, ils se retrouvaient déchus et... exterminés. Aro n'était pas du genre à laisser une quelconque menace planée au-dessus de sa tête. Ce fameux jour était donc celui que chaque garde doué redoutait le plus. Et personne dans cette salle n'aurait pu un jour imaginé que Jane puisse être remplacée. Elle était capable de torturer n'importe quel ennemi rien qu'en le regardant. Seulement, sa remplaçante était capable, d'après les dires d'Aro, de torturer un nombre incalculable de victimes simultanément tandis que Jane ne pouvait en torturer qu'un seul à la fois. En effet, cette jeune vampire s'était présentée quelques minutes plus tôt en prétendant détenir un tel pouvoir. Aro avait voulu vérifier mais plutôt que de lui demander de torturer la totalité de ses gardes, il avait préféré utilisé son don. Il était capable de lire toutes les pensées qui avait occupé l'esprit d'une personne rien qu'en la touchant. Aro avait confirmé le pouvoir de son interlocutrice par une mine particulièrement ravie. Puis, se retournant et faisant face à Jane, il avait perdu son sourire et restait pensif. Il s'était alors rapproché de Marcus qui lui avait effleuré la main afin de lui faire part de son avis. Il s'était alors retourné vers Caius qui avait accepté la recrue. Comprenant qu'il devait prendre une décision difficile, Aro s'était alors assis sur son trône avec en face de lui, la potentielle remplaçante de Jane et à sa gauche, sa garde la plus fidèle depuis le jour de sa création.

Alec, le frère jumeau de Jane, se rapprocha d'elle et lui serra doucement la main. Il espérait faire ainsi pencher la balance en faveur de sa soeur. De toute façon, il savait qu'il serait éliminé aussi si Jane mourrait. Dire qu'il avait envisagé il y a quelques jours de s'enfuir avec elle, il aurait dû suivre son envie et l'obliger à l'accompagner. Elle avait refusé, ne s'imaginant pas quitter Aro. Voilà à quoi sa stupide fidélité la menait, ou plutôt les menait. Jane se sentit un peu rassurée par la présence de son frère mais s'en voulait terriblement. A cause d'elle, il allait se faire tuer. Si la perspective de ne pas mourir seule était rassurante, l'idée d'être responsable de la mort de son frère était épouvantable. Elle regardait désespérément Aro. Il avait toujours été sa raison de vivre depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. C'était lui qui l'avait créée, éduquée, nourrie, guidée et aujourd'hui, tout risquait de s'arrêter parce que cette maudite femme avait fait son apparition. Elle aurait voulu utiliser son pouvoir sur elle afin de la faire souffrir atrocement mais elle ne le fit pas pour deux raisons : premièrement, Aro n'apprécierait pas et deuxièmement, elle le mettait en danger. En effet, puisque sa remplaçante était capable de torturer tous les membres présents, elle pouvait par réflexe atteindre Aro et cela était totalement inacceptable pour Jane. Même maintenant, toutes ses pensées convergeaient vers lui. Avait-elle eu tort de refuser de s'enfuir avec Alec ? Son frère lui avait fait remarquer qu'après huit siècles au service d'Aro, ils méritaient bien de vivre leur propre vie. Seulement, pour elle, sa vie se résumait à Aro et Alec. Elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'avait que l'un des deux. Aro avait lu leurs pensées entre temps, comment allait-il réagir maintenant qu'une remplaçante s'était présentée ? Certes, Marcus avait rejeté cette candidate potentielle mais Caius, lui, l'avait acceptée.

Jane commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à attendre. Les minutes passaient et Aro ne se décidait toujours pas. Alec serrait sa main de plus en plus fort, lui qui était pourtant toujours si calme. Jane déglutit avec difficulté, elle manquait d'air et sentait une énorme épée de Damoclès juste au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait besoin d'une échappatoire, la mort ou autre chose, peu importait, mais une issue de secours ! Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit les visages renfrognés des gardes. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas toujours été très gentille avec eux, ils ne désiraient pas sa mort. Cependant, elle n'était pas dupe : elle savait pertinemment que la raison n'était pas un quelconque attachement à sa personne. En réalité, c'était pour eux qu'ils avaient peur. Si Aro n'hésitait pas à la tuer, elle qui avait toujours été sa préférée, leur vie à eux ne pesait vraiment pas lourd. Pour autant, chaque garde savait quelle était la règle en devenant un Volturi, autrement dit un membre du clan royal des vampires. Etre remplaçable signifiait être mort. Mais devenir un Volturi signifiait aussi appartenir à la famille la plus puissante de l'histoire. C'était la reconnaissance suprême. C'était le pouvoir de juger les autres. C'était le fait d'être respecté et craint. Voilà pourquoi ils signaient. Ils préféraient vivre leur rêve et risquer leur vie plutôt que d'avoir des regrets et une vie quelconque.

Enfin, Aro se leva. Tout le monde retint sa respiration, sachant que le verdict allait tomber. Il se rapprocha de la potentielle remplaçante de Jane et lui fit un grand sourire : "Ma chère Elena, je te remercie infiniment de t'être présentée à moi."

La jeune vampire commença à sourire mais n'eut ni le temps de finir son sourire ni de réaliser qu'Aro venait de la décapiter. Cela avait duré à peine un millième de seconde et avait choqué la totalité de l'auditoire, même Marcus ! Même Jane ! Même Alec ! Le plus surpris fut néanmoins Caius qui se levait, se rasseyait, se relevait en continu tout en balbutiant. Aro, très calme, fit signe à Félix et Démétri, deux de ses gardes, de finir de démembrer la candidate et de la brûler. Il dit alors à voix haute : "La fidélité avant tout". Il jeta un regard à Jane et Alec, encore sous le choc, et quitta la salle du trône pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Tranquillement assis à son bureau, il entendait ses gardes dans le couloir discuter avec joie de son choix. Soudain, on frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez, Jane et Alec

\- Maître... Nous tenions à vous remercier pour votre décision... commença Jane

\- Et nous excuser pour nos mauvaises pensées... continua Alec

\- Elles ne reviendront plus ? demanda Aro, un peu distant

\- Oh non Maître ! s'écrièrent en choeur les jumeaux

\- Vous vous rendez bien compte du sacrifice que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ? insista Aro

\- Oui Maître... murmurèrent les jumeaux, honteux

\- Approchez, ordonna Aro

Il saisit d'abord la main d'Alec, puis celle de Jane. Après avoir lu leurs pensées, il caressa la tête de Jane et les congédia.

Ravi, il se rassit à son bureau. Il avait réussi ! Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Les jumeaux lui étaient désormais redevables pour l'éternité et il avait évité une rébellion ou un abandon de ses autres gardes. Amusé, il rit tout doucement. Si seulement ils savaient... Mais personne ne saurait à part lui ! Non, personne ne saurait que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène qu'il avait orchestrée quelques jours plus tôt, après avoir lu dans l'esprit des jumeaux leur désir de partir. Il avait alors séduit une humaine, lui promettant monts et merveilles si elle acceptait de suivre son plan très simple : prétendre pouvoir torturer plusieurs personnes simultanément. Il l'avait alors transformée et fait venir. Ensuite, prétextant ne pas vouloir blesser sa famille, il avait fait croire à tout le monde que cette jeune femme avait dit vrai. Et personne n'avait douté de ses dires un seul instant ! Bien entendu, Caius, extrêmement sadique, allait voter pour qu'elle remplace Jane tandis que Marcus, qui s'intéressait aux liens entre vampires, allait refuser. Remplacer Jane impliquait trop de changements parmi les relations des gardes avec eux. En effet, certains auraient ainsi préférer fuir, leur place n'étant vraiment pas assurée. Aro sourit en se servant du sang dans sa coupe : il n'était décidément pas Roi depuis 3000 ans pour rien !


End file.
